


Play A Song For Us

by Anonymous_muxician



Series: Keep Yourself Hidden Away One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hidden Talents, Music, Musical Instruments, Super powered yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_muxician/pseuds/Anonymous_muxician
Summary: The fam learns something about Yaz that is quite surprising.





	Play A Song For Us

Yaz has powers. That in itself is quite incredible. They also require quite a bit of talent from the individual (Yaz) that happens to have them. 

However, the ability to control these powers, the ability to control certain aspects of reality itself, is not the only talent of one Yasmin Khan. She has incredible talent in another aspect of her life. 

She's a musician. 

You see, she didn't seem to fit in at school with the rest of the kids. In fact, most of her school days were spent hiding from the bullies who felt the need to attack her for her religion, or sexuality, or even her skin color. 

There were days when she couldn't even go five minutes after walking through the front doors of her school without being the chosen topic of ridicule from the rest of the students. On those days she would spend any free time she had in the music room. It was always empty between classes and music was something that protected her from the bullies on the other side of the door. 

Music was something that had always been a part of Yaz's life, ever since she was a kid. She started playing piano at age five, when she saw people on the television in her family room. People making beautiful music by moving their hands and fingers up and down the keyboard of the grand pianos. After seeing that she immediately turned to her mother and demanded to be enrolled in lessons. 

There must have been something about the look on her face, because her mother accepted it quickly, and Yaz found herself sitting at a piano bench in her new instructors home the week after, learning all about the notes and scales of a piano. She turned out to be a natural, sitting at the level of most ten year players after just half that time.

A few months after she turned eight, about three years after beginning her piano lessons, she began becoming interested in the guitar. She asked for one for Christmas that year and, although they don't really celebrate it, she recieved what she asked for. A beautiful acoustic guitar.

She started lessons a few weeks later, her family quickly learning that she could achieve anything she put her mind to after she learns to play the most beautiful of songs after just three years, even with her small children's hands. 

Naturally, after learning acoustic guitar, she wanted to move on to the other guitars she found interesting. She first asked for an electric guitar and then, after quickly mastering that within a few months, a bass guitar. 

Now, bass guitars are obviously different from electric or acoustic guitars, but Yaz understood the similarities between this instrument and her other instruments. Mainly the piano, as they were both bass clef instruments. She still accepted, willingly of course, that she would still need lessons in order to become truly good. 

So, she began bass guitar lessons near the time she turned fourteen. By the time she was eighteen and graduated, beginning her work in the police force, she was quite the musician, with her room looking very impressive with her multitude of guitars lined up against the wall, complete with the baby grand piano sat in the corner. 

Yaz was lucky, she knew that. Not everyone had parents with the care or money to get them these types of instruments for a hobby, let alone pay for all the lessons. She tries to thank her parents as much as she can and tries her hardest to pay them back. 

They make that rather difficult however, refusing to accept money, and instead just asking for the rights to ask her to play whatever they want. She accepted, of course. Whatever they wanted, not that it was a burden. She loves it.

* * *

After being basically kidnapped by the Doctor and thrown in space, only to board a ship and crash land on a desolate planet, the stress alone was enough for Yaz to wish she had one of her guitars, literally any of them, to play and keep her mind off of the fact that there was a chance they would be stuck on this distant planet with no water. 

They did, of course, thanks to the Doctor and her TARDIS. 

After the initial shock of the dimensionally engineered ship, she once again began longing for the comfort of her instruments. So, one morning after waking up, she decided to ask the Doctor if she had any instruments or a music room of some sort. 

Yaz got out from under the covers and stepped out into the hallway, walking towards where she knew the blonde woman would be, working on her ship like she always is. 

Like she knew she would be, as Yaz walks into the console room the blonde is the first thing she sees, kneeling under the console and working on something Yaz probably wouldn't understand. 

She didn't seem to be aware of Yaz's presence, too occupied with her ship, so Yaz cleared her throat, awkwardly. 

The noise made the Doctor jump slightly before turning towars the source of the noise, a large smile breaking out on her face. 

"Yaz! Good morning. It is morning right? Ryan and Graham are still asleep. Did you sleep well?"

Yaz chuckled lightly at the small ramble before speaking. "Good morning. I did, thanks. And Ryan and Graham are always asleep."

The Doctor's smile grows. "True."

Their eyes stay locked for a moment before Yaz shakes herself, remembering why she was out here in the first place. Right. Music.

"Doctor, I was wondering. Does the TARDIS have some sort of music room or something with instruments in it?" 

The Doctor's head tilts curiously, obviously surprised at the question, before it wears off and she answers. "I think she might, actually. Follow me." She begins walking away from the console room, down one of the hallways branching off, leaving Yaz to scramble to catch up. 

As they walk the Doctor begins talking. "So, why are you asking about a music room?" She asks, curious. 

"Music has just always helped me when I'm feeling a little out of control, you know?" Yaz answers with a shy smile.

The Doctor's own lips tilt up in a small smile, curiosity changing to understanding. "Yes, I do know. So, what all do you play?"

Yaz doesn't usually like that question, because when she answers it seems to sound like she's trying to brag, when it's not that at all, but it tends to turn people off of her. 

The Doctor, however, doesn't seem like she would do that. So, she answers. "Piano. And pretty much every type of guitar." 

The blonde's eyes light up at that. "Brilliant! I love guitars. Especially bass guitars. Can you play something for me?"

Yaz smiles at the Doctor's excitement. Laughing slightly. "Sure, whatever you want."

The conversation dies off there at the Doctor's obvious excitement at the prospect of Yaz playing something for her. 

They walk a few more minutes before the Docror stops at a random door, opening it and peeking in. "Yup, here it is. A little dusty, mind you, but I think it'll do." 

The Doctor walks in first, Yaz close behind who, upon seeing the room, smiles as big as the Doctor's ever seen, obviously please with the room. 

There were five or six guitars hanging from pegs on the wall which, after first handedly feeling the turbulence of the TARDIS, she has no idea how they stayed hanging there, a couple bass guitars on stands in front of it, one of which was a teal green and immediately drew Yaz's attention, and finally a black grand piano in the corner, complete with a fine layer of dust. 

Yaz laughed loudly in elation before quickly moving to sit on the piano bench, lifting the key covers immediately and wiping off the layer of dust on top. 

She gently laid her fingers on top of the keys, feeling the smooth texture of them under her finger tips, before beginning to play the opening lines of Debussy's piece, Clair de Lune. One of her favorites. The Doctor stands behind her, not wanting to disturb. She smiles in wonder at the beautiful music her friend is capable of producing. Her powers are amazing, but it seems that those weren't her only talents. 

Yaz continues playing the piece, completely absorbed in it and, as such, not noticing when Graham and Ryan come to stand in the doorway, having heard the music from their rooms, waking them. 

They were originally upset but, after a few bars of the piece, they realized it was actually quite beautiful. The two men came out of their rooms at the same time before walking in the direction of the music, entering the room to find, to their immense surprise, Yaz sitting at a beautiful grand piano, playing the most beautiful music. 

She didn't hear their entry, didn't stop or falter in her music. They stood near the doorway silently, not wanting her to stop or to disturb her. So, they watched with looks of wonder and surprise on their faces, matching the Doctor's own expression. 

Yaz was completely focused on her music. Eyes closed, not needing her sight to feel the music. She doesn't open them until the song begins coming to a close, the final chords signaling her to open her eyes. 

She'd almost forgotten she wasn't alone, a sudden applause startling her. She turned around to see not only the Doctor, but Ryan and Graham, who had apparently come in the room mid-piece. 

She smiled shyly at the audience she seemed to have gathered. "Sorry." She said to Ryan and Graham. "I didn't mean to wake you."

They were still standing with looks of awe on their faces before controlling their expressions. Graham spoke. "You have nothing to be sorry about, love. That was beautiful. Totally beautiful." He says, Ryan nodding in agreement. "Why didn't you tell us you could play?"

Yaz's smile grew. "It wasn't really important. It's just a hobby, anyway."

The Doctor cut in. "Yaz promised to play the bass guitar for me." She says, reminding Yaz of her promise. 

"Right!" Yaz, says, ignoring Ryan's "she can play bass too?" And standing up and picking up that teal green bass guitar that caught her eye earlier. There was a strap on it already and so she immediately slipped it on over her head, before sitting down on the stool next to her. She quickly plugged the bass into the amp sitting next to her, plucking slightly at the strings with her fingers to make sure it was in tune. Once it was, she looked up. 

"So, most people think that bass guitars are just for bass lines, but you can actually do so much more with them." She speaks, arranging her left hand fingers into a chord, with the ones on her right beginning to pick a pattern, her left hand changing chords accordingly. 

The three standing in front of her are watching her fingers in amazement and concentration. 

She's not playing anything they would know. For some reason, when it comes to bass guitar, she prefers to write her own stuff. 

The room is silent as she plays her piece, the others amazed at her music. She begins fading the music out. Plucking the strings lighter each time before they fade out completely, leaving silence. 

She looks up from where she had been watching her left hand, laughing as the sees the dumbfounded looks on her friend's faces. 

Ryan speaks. "Can you play electric guitar too?"

Yaz rolls her eyes, knowing he's going to want her to play rock songs. "Yes."

"And acoustic?" 

"Yes."

"How long have you been playing?" Asks Graham, curious. 

"Um, piano since I was five, acoustic guitar since I was eight, electric guitar since I was nine, and bass guitar since I was fourteen."

He shakes his head. "That's amazing. Amazing that you kept with it so long."

Yaz's smile turns sad. "Yeah, it was really a good escape for me during school. School wasn't the best time for me." 

Graham looked at her in understanding. "I understand, Yaz. But look where you are now. A talented, amazing time traveler."

Her smile grows, "Yeah. You're right."

And so, as she sits with a bass guitar in her lap with a promise of many more songs, she looks around at the people who've become her family in just a few short days. She thinks she could get used to this. 


End file.
